kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ Sagara
, commonly referred to by Kouta and others as , is the physical manifestation of the Helheim Forest's sentient consciousness, who infiltrated the human society as a "pirate" radio DJ of Yggdrasill Corporation, the position in charge of keeping the masses entertained. History and Genesis Core]] Sagara often made his appearances on any possible screen in Zawame City, usually to deliver updates on the Inves game rankings, the latest actions of the various Beat Rider teams, and the unfolding events surrounding the Armored Riders that wind up drastically changing the game. In reality, Sagara was in the employment of the Yggdrasill Corporation, working alongside it in order to run experiments with the Lockseeds developed from the Helheim fruits and Ryoma Sengoku's inventions, such as the Sengoku Driver. Sagara would rarely appear to his employers in person however, mainly communicating via video. Sagara secretly helped to orchestrate the escape of Kouta and Kaito after their capture following the destruction of Ryoji Hase, who had been turned into an Inves. He met with the distraught Kouta, and after a cryptic pep-talk, leaves him with a security card, the Lemon Energy Lockseed, and the Genesis Core from one of Ryoma's prototype Genesis Drivers. He then appears to Kouta and Kaito after they were sent back to the real world. Sagara gave them a Tulip Hopper Lock Vehicle as he tells them about which will the forest choose, which made them curious about his words. As Kouta loses the will to fight, Sagara visited him in Drupers. He lectures Kouta on the true meaning of protecting someone before informing him about Kaito, declaring Yggdrasill is nothing but weaklings. He then tells Kouta of the masterminds of Helheim known as the Over Lords, leading Kouta to ask if they had the ability to stop the Helheim forest from conquering their world, to which he replies depends on him or Kaito. While Gaim invades Yggdrasill, the mysterious Woman of Beginnings asks Sagara why he allowed Kouta to continue fighting, after which Sagara reveals that he knows her identity. and Redyue]] Sagara meets the Over Lords as a hologram as he somehow knew their language. Sagara appears as a hologram in Ryoma Sengoku's lab and revealed his knowledge about a "forbidden fruit" inside Helheim held by the Over Lords although Ryoma already knew of it. He later reappeared before Rosyuo and Takatora as he is given the Kiwami Lockseed by Rosyuo for Kouta. Sagara appears to Kouta and Mai as the former was furious about what he told him about the Over Lords. Sagara tells Kouta of his actions as the youth was still curious about what he knew. He then heals Kouta's wounds and tells him that he could save the world if he is willing to be one of the Over Lords, before informing him that if he obtains the Forbidden Fruit, it is up to him to decide what's best for the world. As he heals Kouta's wound, Sagara uses his otherworldly powers to test him if he wants to obtain the power he needed. Mai didn't believe what Sagara said, as he reveals that he is aiming to wanting a place that has the most potent power in the hands of an unknown quantity. After Kouta manages to grab the Kiwami Lockseed, Sagara disappears and hopes that Kouta won't regret his decision. Sagara later approaches Kaito, telling him that Kouta has become stronger as he challenges him with another world Gaim, before Kaito enters another world. He then appears to Gaim while fighting the Grasshopper Monster as he tells the Rider that time and space have been distorted, seeing that Lapis would be the cause before he leaves. Sagara appears in the Helheim forest, telling Mai that Kouta would no longer have a place to live if he plans to save his world, having the youth to be the destroyer of the forest. Mai started to question his words as Sagara explains to her that Kouta would have fear if he has too much power. Mai denies what he said, but Sagara told her that Kouta already decided his fate, distressing her. He then ask Mai about Kouta's decision as she replies to him that his decision wouldn't change. Sagara eventually reveals that he is actually the Helheim Forest itself; he chose the "DJ Sagara" form because it would allow him to communicate with humans. He tells Mitsuzane and Ryoma that his purpose is actually to evolve all creatures, he has visited countless worlds to do it. In order to do so, he grants the Fruit of Knowledge to any creature he deemed worthy of it. After the death of Kaito, Sagara approaches Kouta, now having been made into the Man of the Beginning after accepting the Fruit of Knowledge from Mai, now the Woman of the Beginning. Though Kouta still doesn't fully trust him, Sagara points out that he was neither for or against any of the parties involved and his sole purpose was to motivate change and let the victors decide their own fate. However, when he asks Kouta what he intends to do with his new power, Kouta reveals he has no intention of repeating the actions of the Over Lords by destroying the very world he fought to protect. Instead, he opens a portal, sending Helheim and the Inves to an uninhabited world on the other side of the universe. Although dumbfounded that Kouta and Mai would chose a life of struggle in a barren wasteland instead of a lush planet like Earth and frustrated that his desire to force change on Earth had been thwarted, Sagara begrudgingly accepts their decisions, encouraging them to push onward with their future before vanishing. As Kouta and Mai depart for their new world, Sagara is later seen on an unknown world populated by primitive beings, creating a new forbidden fruit as he wonders which species he should have face the trial of evolution next. Personality As a pirate radio DJ, Sagara incites the excitement in joining Inves Games, and making it fashionable and ranking the standings of the city's teams, refering to the various dance crews of the city as . He starts his shows with a rousing call of and while on the air, he speaks in an exaggerated accent, which he drops while in the personal presence of others. After revealing himself as the personification of Helheim's will, Sagara shows a colder and more ruthlessly manipulative side to his personality. Yet despite the threat his actions pose to Earth, Sagara himself is neither good nor evil but rather is motivated to produce change in whatever world Helheim infects, viewing himself as the enforcer of the cycle of death and rebirth that drives evolution. He also maintains a sense of fair play, chiding Rosyuo for trying to keep humanity's Forbidden Fruit for himself when he had already claimed the one for his race and frequently giving aid to Kouta whenever the playing field shifts unfairly against the young rider. And while he disagrees with Kouta and Mai moving Helheim and the Inves to an unpopulated world rather than using the power of the Forbidden Fruit to create new life on Earth, he respects their choice and ceases his activities on Earth, wishing them well despite being defeated. Powers and Abilities ;Manifestation : As the will of Helheim Forest, he doesn't have a physical body, but instead uses a hologram to communicate with humans. ;Snake Transformation : His other form is of a snake, symbolizing Helheim's invasive cycle. ;Fruit Transmutation : He has ability to transmute a normal orange into a metallic version of oneself, then into the Kachidoki Lockseed. ;Healing : He restored Kouta's heavily wounded body to a near-healthy state. Kouta's visible scratches, however, don't disappear. ;Body Immobilization : He can restrict and freeze people's movement. But people with strong will can overcome this restriction. ;Multilingualism : He is fluent in both Japanese and the Over Lord language. ;Mind Control : He is able to snap his fingers, somehow controlling a future Gaim. Behind the scenes Portrayal DJ Sagara is portrayed by . Etymology DJ Sagara is symbolically tied to the image of a snake in several ways, including taking one's form to meet with the Over Lords, appearing before Ryoma Sengoku in a snakeskin suit, and being outright referred to as a snake by both Demushu and Redyue. This comprises an allusion to the Book of Genesis from the Bible, in which a snake tempts Eve into eating the Fruit of Knowledge, angering God and resulting in her and Adam being cast out of paradise. Like the snake in the Bible, Sagara uses the Golden Fruit as bait to tempt many parties into actions with horrible consequences, such as Kouta's transformation into an Over Lord and Sid's death. Additionally, some interpretations of the Genesis story say that the snake was either Satan himself or one of his servants, which can also be seen in Sagara's character as he makes several metaphorical "deals with the Devil", offering aid to those who need it but always with an implicitly sinister "catch" hiding in the shadows. With him being the representation of Helheim itself is similar to the Norse Mythology of , which was said that when the Serpent releases his own tail, it will trigger Ragnarök. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **Episode 40: Awakening to the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Mystery Figure Category:Rider Creator Category:Antivillains